inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 046 (Chrono Stone)
Identity of Helper X! ( Ｘの ！, Shiensha X no Shoutai!) is the forty sixth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The episode starts with Zanark scoring the second goal and making the two teams tie 2-2. But later, Fei suddenly uses his Second Stage Children's powers as SARU ordered him. Fei causes El Dorado Team 03's players have headaches and forbidden them to play. Garu then attacks, but Rei Rukh isn't affected by Fei's powers and stops them. Using his Keshin Armed and Hyper Dive Mode, he stops them and tries to score a goal, but fails. Garu's players then shoot to him, and Rei malfunctions. Seeing Fei, the Helper X intervenes and tells him to stop. Fei is tormented by him and SARU and collapses, then the match finishes. As Ragnarok ends with a tie between Feida and El Dorado, SARU asks Toudou to organize a fourth and last match, to which he agrees. The Helper X brings him to a locker room, and reveals himself to be Asurei Rune and to be Fei's father, which surprises him and everyone. But Fei keeps telling him he won't change and will stay at Feida. But Nanobana Kinako then intervenes and tells him that she is his mother, much to everyone surprise once again. How can she be Fei's mother? Plot The match starts with Garu's kickoff and Yuuchi dribbles forward, and Zanark tries to intervene but fails as Yuuchi passes to another team member. The pass then goes to Yokka but then Taiyou Mixi Maxes and steals the ball. The pass then goes to Tenma but Fei tries to steal it and they meet each other. Tenma then says that Fei, deep down inside musn't have wanted them to fight like this, which makes Fei enraged and saying that Tenma doesn't make up his decisions but Tenma successfully defends his ball and passes it to Hamano and then later to Hayami. Tenma encourages everyone and they lead up, going through Garu's field. Fei then suddenly stops as Saru talks to him telepathically. Hayami then passes to Zanark but then both Yokka and Yuuchi call out to Fei on why he just stood there in the field. Fei says that they will not lose. Tenma encourages Zanark to take another point, which makes Shinsuke happy and support them. As Zanark goes through the field, Guumii tries to block him but fails. The match then continues in the middle of the field, with both teams fighting on equal level while Fei is still not moving in which Shindou and Tsurugi who are watching the field are puzzled themselves but Kinako comments that Feida's leader is talking to Fei. Saru then says it's time to move to the next stage and show his loyalty to Feida in which Fei say's he understood and slams his feet down and concentrates, finally releasing some strange aura waves. At the time of the release of Fei's strange powers, everyone in El Dorado Team 03 suddenly all had massive headaches. Tenma and the other writhe in the floor in pain and Zanark yells for them to stop the headaches, Taiyou also couldn't handle the headache that he goes out of his Mixi Max, everyone has headaches except for Rei Rukh. Toudou stands up and talks to Sakamaki that Feida broke their promise and that they finally used their powers. Aoi and Hikaru become worried and Wandaba runs in to fill them in, saying that this is telekinetic waves and adding pressure to a specific part of their brain, and that if this continues, they might break down, and that the person who is doing this is none other than Fei. Fei then walks towards Tenma and Tenma asks Fei to stop this but Fei still continues on, even adding more pressure to Tenma's mind, Tenma states that this isn't the soccer he wanted but Saru intervenes; saying that people like them could never come to an understanding with the old race, in which Helper X mysteriously walks away. Afterwards, Fei then states he's Tenma's enemy and steals the ball from Tenma and rushes towards El Dorado Team 03's field. As Garu moves up to the field, they are shocked at the fact that Rei Rukh can still play and Fei understand that Rei is an android so the pressure wouldn't have happened to him. He then changes to Hyper Dive Mode and calls out his keshin and arms it and steals the ball from Takuji's pass. He then locks onto Garu's goal. Chet successfully blocks Rei's shoot with Shikigami Lines, saying that did they really think an android could score against them. Rei then stops functioning when Garu's member focus on hitting the ball at Rei. The ball is now yet again in Garu's hands, and Yuuchi gives the ball to Fei, saying he must get the score in. Fei sees Shinsuke in pain but Saru says it's almost over and he has no choice but to add pressure again, and he does so the second time again and makes El Dorado Team 03 in more pain again, then out of nowhere Helper X states Fei to stop and he does so. But Saru then cuts in again and both Helper X and Saru talk to Fei making him confused. Tenma also calls onto Fei, but Helper X and Saru cut in again, finally making Fei confused. As Fei stands still, Torb steals the ball and passes it up high but the whistle blows and the match ends with both teams tied. Afterwards, Fei faints and falls to the ground from exhaustion and Helper X picks him up while Garu's member does not let Tenma near Fei. Saru then talks with Toudou proposing another match, to finish it all, and Toudou agrees. Saru then states that on the last match, The Lagoon will fight. Tenma and the others then go and follow Helper X and sees Helper X show his true self. Fei then opens his eyes and asks who Helper X, replying he is Asurei Rune, his father. Fei and the whole Raimon team is shocked to learn that Helper X was Fei's father. At first Fei's face was full of shock but it later turns to hate, asking him why Asurei was here. Asurei responds saying that he wanted to watch over Fei, so he joined Feida. Fei doesn't listen to his father, saying that he left him because he was afraid of his powers of being a Second Stage Children. Asurei says that he's wrong, and he wasn't afraid of his son. But Fei retortes then why did he leave him then. Asurei then explains that he was afraid of El Dorado and what they would do to Fei if they learn that he's a SSC and added more reason but Fei doesn't listen, saying that he won't change. Asurei tries to reason that his heart will be corrupted just like Saru's if he continues but Fei still doesn't listen. Tenma tries to comfort Fei, saying maybe they should listen to Asurei's reason but Fei asks him to stop, with tears in his eyes but Nanobana Kinako comes in and says why doesn't he listen to his father's reasoning's. Fei states that Kinako has nothing to do with any of this but she says she does. Finally revealing that Kinako is Fei's mother in which leaves everyone in shock at the new unveiled truth. Major events *Fei used his Second Stage Children's powers for the first time and caused almost everyone in El Dorado Team 03 a headache, except for Rei Rukh, who is an android. *Rei Rukh turned into his Hyper Dive Mode and used Keshin Armed at the same time, but later was destroyed by Pino. *The match between El Dorado Team 03 and Garu ended. *SARU suggested the idea of a fourth match opposing Feida's strongest team and El Dorado's strongest team, to which Toudou agreed. *Fei collapsed after the match and was carried away into the locker room by Helper X, who later revealed to him that his true name is Asurei Rune, and that he is Fei's father. *Nanobana Kinako revealed that she is Fei's mother. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * Keshin * * Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * Keshin Armed * Proverb Rukh Winning is my mission! Gallery Tenma VS Fei CS 46 HQ.png|Tenma successfully getting the ball from Fei. Fei hearing Saru's Voice CS46 HQ.png|Fei hearing SARU's voice. Yuuchi And Yokka CS46 HQ.png|Yuuchi and Yokka talking to Fei. Saru Talking To Fei CS46 HQ.png|SARU saying it's time to move to the 'next stage'. El Dorado Team 03 suffering CS 46 HQ.PNG|El Dorado Team 03 suffering from the headaches. Fei Pressuring Tenma CS46 HQ.png|Fei adding more pressure to Tenma. Rei VS Garu CS46 HQ.png|Rei Rukh advancing against Garu alone. Fei finally getting confused CS46 HQ.png|Fei getting confused on whom to listen to. Helper X Carrying Fei CS46 HQ.png|Helper X carrying Fei. Raimon shocked CS46 HQ.png|Everyone learning that Helper X is Fei's father. Kinako's Revelation CS46 HQ.png|Kinako revealing that she is Fei's mother. Trivia *This episode is different from the game. In it, Fei only caused a headache to Tenma, but in the anime he caused a headache to every member of El Dorado Team 03, except Rei Rukh, who is an android. Navigation